You Are Mine, Forever
by Chrssi
Summary: Sequel to: I Cant Stop Thinking ... Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, in the happiest boy on the planet. He has what he always wanted, the son of Poseidon, Percy Jackson. But, how will this all come across to Annabeth Chase, Percy's soon-to-be ex? Oneshot continuation. Rated T for mild sexual themes and language. Percico.


**I've gotten a couple requests for a sequel to my one-shot "I Can't Stop Thinking" Soo, here we go guys :D Thanks for the favs and reviews, I always look at them like: "OHMYGOSH" ;~; I love reviews, good or bad, just like feedback :) (LOLIONLYHAVELIKE5REVIEWSTEEHEEIDK)**

**WARNING: Insane amounts of fluff that it will probably make your eyes bleed, and language xD Mild sexual themes, too. Eh. I don't know. Maybe ;)**

**Main Pairing: Percy/Nico**

**Side Pairing: Grover/Juniper, Annabeth/Thalia ( I just like it, alrighty? No one else does. I do )**

**Characters: Camp Half-Blood, pretty much! :D**

* * *

Nico couldn't be happier. Actually, he hadn't been so happy in his life. Everything that he could ever had wanted had come true. Percy Jackson, the most beautiful boy in the whole world (in his opinion), was his boyfriend. It still made him get all giddy just thinking about it. But there was one problem:

What were they going to do about Annabeth Chase, Percy's former girlfriend? She was coming home from a trip to see her dad in a day. Percy still didn't know what he was going to say to her. It was starting to worry Nico. The two were sitting in Percy's cabin, pretty much doing nothing.

"Hey, Perce?" Nico said.

"Mmm?"

"A-are you sure about all this? Dumping Annabeth for me? I mean, I'm just .. me. She's a lot more special then I am." Nico crossed his fingers mentally. Even though he wanted to be with Percy, all he wanted was for the guy to be happy. That's what mattered most to him. Though frankly he wouldn't mind marrying him and fucking the shit out of him either.

Percy frowned, crawling over to Nico and pulling him into a hug. "Are you kidding me? Your so much more wonderful then her. Your absolutely and totally cute and beautiful, your sweet and funny, not to mention you give a_mazing _blowjobs." Percy's last comment made Nico's cheeks heat so much that he pulled away and hid in the covers. They had only been dating for two weeks, but that didn't really calm Nico's whole teenage hormone thing. He wanted what he wanted.

"Shush.." Percy hit the lump under the sheets otherwise known as Nico di Angelo.

"Mmm.. its true though." Nico poked his eyes out to see Percy looking down at him. He assumed he looked like a tortoise peeping from its shell at the moment.

"Cute!" Percy's voice was a octave higher than usual, and he looked like some crazy fangirl- guy. Nico stuck his tongue out and retreated back into the fluffy sheets. Percy shook them, trying to get his lover to come out. "Ehh Nico! Come onnnn!" He said, shaking them back and forth so Nico would come out. The stubborn boy wouldn't budge.

"No. Too embarrassed. Your fault." The boy's voice was muffled from being underneath the fabric. Nico could feel Percy shift, and could imagine him in pout-form with his hands on his hips and cheeks puffed out cutely. That thought tempted him to looked out, but he stayed tightly packed in the cotton. It was starting to get hot under there, though.

"Nicoo.." Percy extended his name, "Its probably as hot as Apollo's chariot in there. Come out!" Nico grunted, but finally surrendered and came out of the covers, only to be grabbed by a giggling Percy.

"Put my down!" Nico thrashed playfully.

"Noo~" Percy said reaching over and pecking the small boy on the top of his noise. Nico giggled, pushing against his lover. Percy took that as an 'ok', immediately going down to suck, nibble, and lick his neck. The ghost king's giggles turned to little gasps and moans when Percy sucked at his sweet spot. That was going to leave a hickey.

"Mmm.. I love you, Nico." Percy said blissfully. Nico smiled.

"I love you too, fish-face."

"Hey!" Percy said. "Punishment time." Oh gods. Percy pushed the boy over and against the bedpost, Nico yelping at the impact. His hands were already up the young demigod's shirt, rubbing his porcelain skin. Percy leaned down, kissing the boy and twirling his hair. Nico was panting frantically, holding on tight to the boy and grinding against him.

"Hah..~" Nico rubbed against Percy a little harder, his face alight with a deep pink color. The sea prince's hands were now traveling up the front of his shirt, pulling lightly at his sensitive nipples.

"Mmph.. P-Perce.. not today." Nico said, and with great difficulty, he got off. Percy looked surprised.

"Why? You always want it." He said.

"I don't know. We're going a bit fast paced, ya know? We need more snuggle time." Nico smiled.

Percy nodded. "Your right. But, just for now. Your so cute I can barley help myself!" He kind of motioned down, and when Nico blushed his face turned the color of blood.

"B-B-Boner.." He stammered.

"And that's your compliment." Percy smirked, still motioning down. Nico fell over and covered his face with a pillow.

"Ahh.. you've embarrassed me to _no end _today, Perce.."

* * *

They spent a whole lazy day in bed. Not moving, not caring. Just holding each other tightly dressed in comfortable pajamas. The whole camp was probably wondering why they hadn't come out, but no one bothered them.

Until Annabeth came back.

What woke Nico was the pounding on the end of the bed. He groaned, rolling over and surprisingly staring strait into stormy grey eyes.

"And _what _are _you _doing in _Percy's _bed?" She said. Nico frowned.

"Snuggle time." He said, plain and simple.

"You know its not normal for friends to snuggle." She said, pushing Nico out of the bed. The son of Hades blushed. He was in his boxers. Percy hadn't really handled the whole 'taking it slow thing' really good.

"What the.." Annabeth was pale. She turned to Percy, hugging him from behind and shaking him till he was up.

"Hey, Seaweed-brain! I missed you!" The kiss on his cheek woke Percy up, he had just been snoring peacefully. He groaned a bit, stretching his arms.

"Morning, Nic-" He stopped dead, turning pale at the sight of his soon-to-be ex girlfriend.

"A-Annabeth. Your home." He gulped.

"Yup. I came home a day early to see you!" She pecked his cheek. Nico growled from behind her.

"A-actually, Annabeth." He sat up, Nico turned red. Percy wasn't wearing anything, but luckily the covers hid that. Annabeth could clearly see that he was in fact shirtless.

"I.. well.. you see.." Percy started. He couldn't seem to find words, he kept rubbing the back of his head and cursing in Ancient Greek under his breath.

Grover saved him from the whole embarrassing confession thing. In a way. The satyr galloped in, his heels clipping and clopping against the stone. He looked energetic. Probably had just had a feast of cans and furniture. He made some kind of goat bleet noise.

"Hey, lover boys! Time to get up! So, how many times did you guys fuck? A million?" He winked, but his smile faded when he saw Annabeth. He quickly put a hand over his mouth. Annabeth turned as pale as a page.

"W-what? Your kidding, goat boy.. your kidding, r-right?" Annabeth stammered.

"And _that _was what I was going to talk to you about.." Percy said, rubbing his head. Nico couldn't help it, his chest swelled, and he climbed onto Percy's lap nonchalantly, over a very shocked looking daughter of Athena.

Annabeth turned from pale as a ghost, to red as a firecracker. "FINE! You fucking fags! Be like that. Fuck you all!" She yelled storming out. Nico shrugged.

"Nico ex gf you got there, Percy." He said. Percy smiled.

"Yeah." He agreed.

Nico smiled. "Just let her pout. She'll get over it." Percy gaze flattered a bit, and Nico raised an eyebrow. "Perce? Are you ok?" He asked.

Percy sighed, and Nico could tell his eyes were starting to water. "Percy.." He breathed.

"Nico.." Percy choked out, pulled the surprised boy into a startling hug. Percy had never hugged him so tightly. "Don't get me wrong, I love you. I love you so much. But Annabeth is like a sister to me. I cant hurt her like that. But I want you." Percy's voice was so filled with pain, that Nico flinched.

"Oh, Percy.." He said, pulling away and looking into sea-green eyes that were now studded with tears, "I love you too. Later, when Annabeth calms down, you go talk to her. Set things right. She's just shocked, is all. Tell her how much you care about her. Ok?" Nico kissed Percy on the lips, and the older demigod sighed into Nico's sweet embrace.

"Nico di Angelo, you are perfect. I love you so much. I'm so .. _so _fucking sorry I didn't notice you sooner. You are my everything.." Percy was fully crying now, holding tightly onto the boy. Nico bit his lip to hold back a sob that would escape the lump in his throat.

He held on tight to Percy..

_His _Percy...

And he promised himself then.. he would never let go.

* * *

**Merp. I suck. Light-hearted, TO THE **

**FUCKING**

**EMOTIONAL**

**SHIET.**

**Yeah. I do that. :D**


End file.
